


I don't want you to be her and I want to be with you only

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: Norse Mythology -- Fandom, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always the Opposite Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, LadyThor!, Male-Female Friendship, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is attracted to Thora, yet is reluctant to pursue her, due to her reminding him too much of Peggy Carter. It doesn't stop him from becoming friends with Thora and falling for her. Still, he doesn't pursue her until Thora makes the first move and makes him realize he truly wants her, and not what she reminds him of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want you to be her and I want to be with you only

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came out of nowhere and now Cap and Thor are my new OTP. But the idea of a female Thor and Steve also was something I wanted to write about. Steve is such a good man and Thor and him would connect due to being not quite in the loop and it could grow to more.

"She's not Peggy" he has to say this to himself the minute that he sets eyes on Thora. 

"She's not going to replace her in your heart." He tells himself as he rises up to meet her and shake her hand as they are introduced. 

But the minute those stormy blue eyes meet his, he's gone.

Just like when he met Peggy. 

No matter how many times he has to remind himself that Peggy's gone and she took his heart with her so that he doesn't make the mistake of thinking that he's got a second chance, he still begins to develop feelings for Thora.  Yes, it hurt too much to wake up and find out that all his friends and old army colleagues are gone, it doesn't stop him from losing his heart to her. 

It was easier before. When he had just woken up and Fury and SHIELD had started giving him briefings and slowly easing him into the modern world. It was easy to meet women and to keep himself aloof as he coped with his grief and loneliness. But once he felt he was ready, he found that was one thing he simply couldn't just jump into. 

He knows that so much has changed since he was a young man and that includes the attitudes towards women and the women themselves.  He likes them, but he can't connect to any of them. Maybe it's just the way he was raised, making him seem old fashioned. Or maybe because everything moves so damned fast in this new world and no one really has the patience to meet him where he's at.

Plus, there's the added burden of almost nil experience and when he has tried to date women, most of them tell him he's sweet, but he reminds them too much of their grandfathers. 

Needless to say, he's resigned himself to being alone. 

Until he gets invited to join the Avengers and he meets the rest of his team-mates.

Tony reminds him of Howard and despite a bit of friction, he finds he likes Howard's son. Bruce he's not sure about and Clint is fine in his book. Natasha is intimidating, but he warms up to her due to her no nonsense approach to life and he can respect that. 

But it is Thora that stirs up all those repressed emotions.

She's different than Peggy, like night and day. Thora's taller. Redder hair. She's got an icy beauty about her and she's bigger. Almost as tall as he is and he can't imagine her wearing Peggy's red lipstick and have her hairstyle. 

( As it is, Thora's hair is mostly loose, but chunks of it are held back in thick braids haphazardly placed all over her head and tied off with silver ornaments or leather laces) 

But that's where the differences end.

They both are fierce and strong and every inch a warrior in the field. They're both tough and they don't take anything from anyone. Although he never saw Peggy in the field, he imagines that she would behave the same way that Thora does-with fearlessness and dedication and a willingness to brave the unknown for her brothers and sisters in arms. 

There are too many similarities and it is getting harder and harder for Steve to keep his distance. 

Especially since she's the one that he ends up bonding with. He likes Tony and talks to him often, but he doesn't quite understand how it is to be out of his own time and fumble through an similar, yet completely different world. 

Thora understands how that is and Steve finds it comforting to be able to be close to someone who understand what it's like to be on the outside looking in. She gets bewildered by the customs and the technology as easily as he does and she also likes simpler things like he does and they spend quite a few hours talking about their respective lives.

They both have war wounds. Thora in the form of her estranged family and brother and Steve in the form of Bucky and Peggy and everyone else he lost through the simple passing of time. He doesn't want to think that this makes for a deeper connection between them, but it isn't till later that despite SHIELD knowing everything about them in a clinical way, they don't really know the persons behind the bald facts in black and white. 

He forces himself to not act on his feelings for her. Forces himself to think of her as another teammate and friend and nothing more. He knows the orders are futile and that with each moment that he spends with her, he's falling deeper and deeper.

Steve admits that he's got to either make his feelings known before he does something stupid or get rid of them completely. Thora may not be quick on the uptake, but even she couldn't fail to notice the way Steve's gaze lingers on her and how whenever there's a battle, he's always beside her. He tells himself that it makes sense, since they are the ones that can take more than the rest of the team. But strategic or not, the others are starting to comment about it. He's going to have to step up and make his feelings known and deal with the consequences like a responsible adult. 

Thora beats him to the punch and it does surprise him when she corners him in the gym, where he is pretending to train when in actuality, he's trying to work out his attraction to Thora.

"Do you not find me worthy of being your lover, Steven?" She asks him bluntly, making him lose his rhythm and nearly get hit by the swinging punching bag he's been pummelling for the past half hour. He avoids the blow and catches it, stilling it. 

His mouth opens and closes and he can't find the words to answer her question. He really doesn't know way to say to that. He's not used to being approached in such a forward manner and it's taking a bit for his brain to catch up to form a proper reply.

Thora has always been impatient and this is time isn't an exception. 

"I know that you do not want Natasha as a lover. Nor do you want the others in that capacity. I know this because your eyes do not linger upon them as they do with me. You do not spend time with them, like you do with me. Nor do you fight so closely with them. So why do you look at me so often, Steven? Do you want me? Or is it simply your custom to watch me closely?"

Steve finds himself turning red at the question, but he knows that he should answer it. If it was the other way around, he'd want to know whether he was being watched due to attraction or another reason.

"I do...ehm...I find you a very attractive dame." Steve finally admits, wincing when he uses the term that has gotten him labelled as "hopelessly old fashioned".

Thora's mouth curves up and she comes closer, forcing him to look into her eyes as she does. But in deference to their mores, she still keeps enough distance between them so that either of them can leave if the situation doesn't turn out. 

"Where you waiting for me to approach you? Is that how you conduct yourself off the battlefield? Wait for the other to make the first move?"

Despite knowing that he's being goaded, he still moves into action and sweeps Thora's feet out from under her, making her land heavily on the gym mats. She lets out a small noise at having her breath knocked out of her and Steve pins her wrists down with one hand while he straddles her. 

Thora jerks and bucks her hips, but Steve's like a rock and doesn't move an inch, leaving her well and truly trapped. 

"Now what are you planning to do?" Thora whispers, making Steve bite back a groan at the huskiness and naughtiness that he hears in her voice. 

He doesn't respond verbally and instead claims her mouth roughly, his tongue parting her lips and demanding entrance to her mouth none too gently. 

It is what she wants and needs, since she responds with alacrity, canting her hips against his groin to feel his hardness against her. He doesn't disappoint and presses himself down on her, ripping a groan from her.

He feels a slight twinge of awkwardness and guilt at what he's doing with Thora. He's a good guy. A nice guy and nice guys don't pin their female teammates down and start kissing them. No matter how good they taste or feel.

"Don't stop, Steven. I want you. I want this to continue as much as you do."  Thora tells him in that same quiet voice he didn't think she was capable of and drives her point home by lifting her hips again, making Steve moan, low and guttural,before kissing her again.

He is so lost in the taste of her mouth and the feel of her lips that he let go of her hands, intending to caress her breasts as he remembered some of the more lurid pointers that Bucky had given him just in case when Thora did some complicated move and flipped them so that she was now on top of him.

"Natasha taught me that. She said it would come in handy one day." She tells him, grinning widely as she takes in his surprised expression.

"I'm sure she meant in-mmphhh" She is kissing him again and he doesn't get to finish, his mind utterly distracters by how she uses her mouth and the interesting places where her hands are travelling. 

In seconds, her calloused hand is under the waistband of his track bottoms and briefs and wrapped around his cock, making him let out a squeak and break away from the kiss to catch his breath. He is sure that his heart stopped there for a bit when she touched him just then. 

It was certainly much better than when he had touched himself. Or how Bucky had described it. 

"Keep going." He finds himself ordering her gruffly, an order that makes her lips curl up in a knowing smirk and that grip tightening around him. Fantastically so, but with just a touch of pain that makes it even more desirable to him. She strokes the entire shafts before she cups her palm around the head, her fingers lightly  caressing the sides and moves her hand down to the base.

She repeats the movements a couple of times with that hand while she places his other hand under the tight tank top she's wearing. He moans when he realizes she's not wearing a brassiere. He cups her breasts, his thumbs brushing against her nipples as he gets to feel the weight of them in his hands. They're not hard and are soft and heavy in his palms, nearly overflowing his grip and he's got big hands. 

"Perfect handful" is what Bucky would call them and Steve has to swallow as he squeezes them and Thora lets out a surprised gasp at the touch that's part amusement and part arousal and that makes Steve relax just a fraction and not be so self-conscious at his lack of experience. He squeezes them again, a little harder, and presses his thumb on the hard nipple, making her let out the same noise again, which goes straight to his leaking cock.

Steve's moaning and gasping as he realizes that she's got more experience with the male body than he has with the female body. The realization comes on the heels of the knowledge that he's going to spill if she keeps on doing that fantastic trick with her hands clasped around his dick. 

"Thora..wait...I'm..."

Thora again doesn't waste time and in seconds, she's ripped off the shorts and panties and thrown them across the room. Steve wriggles out of his own clothing and Thora helps him, lifting herself up and leaning over him as he does so. Giving him access to her, something he does tentatively. 

"Later. I promise." She tells him, pushing his hands away before she grabs his cock and lines it up. He watches her face, the look she gets in her eyes as she does so. Almost as if she's looking inside of herself as she positions him at her entrance.

She bites her lip and her eyebrows relax as she moves back and slides onto him, trapping him in moist heat that makes his mind go white and fuzzy for a bit before she finally has him inside of herself. 

She doesn't move and Steve's eyes roll back into his head as he starts cataloguing the different kinds of revolvers they had in the army until the overwhelming urge to come passes.

She smiles at him when he finally is able to look at her and she starts to move. Her hips stutter a bit and she has to plant her hands on his chest to balance herself to get the rhythm right. Once she does, Steve can't help but to buck into her. It's awkward and messy at first, but they finally get a smooth rhythm going, moving together in perfect synchrony that Steve never though possible when he was fantasizing or listening to stories of Bucky's conquests.

Thora's breasts bounce and her hair tickles his shin whenever she throws her head back, her throat exposed and her mouth open as she lets out hoarse cries of pleasure, moving her hips faster and faster, nearly bouncing on him. She paused once, twice until he felt a gush of fluid and he was done for.

Her hips jerked forward, once, twice and stilled when he cried out hoarsely, a litany of "Oh Sweet Jesus" falling from his lips as his vision went blurry with the sensation of his release.

When his vision came back into sharpness, Thora had collapsed onto his chest and his hands were stroking her tangled, sweaty hair, smoothing it out of her face. She makes a small sound of contentment and squirms a bit, getting more comfortable, despite them being in the gym and on mats. 

They lie in silence and Steve listens to their breathing as it slows down, his hands 

"She's not Peggy" He thinks as he runs his hand down those tangled red waves to trace down a shoulder with a few scars, a generous hip and a muscled thigh marred by scars.

She moves again, giving a sleepy murmur of protest at him running his fingers over her sensitized skin, but stills right away once he stops.

She's not Peggy. She may be a solider, with redder hair and a pink, clean mouth and braided hair, but she's not Peggy.

For the first time, Steve realizes that he doesn't want her to be Peggy.

He just wants her to be Thora.

And he wants her to be with him.

END.


End file.
